Educación física
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: "Cuenta la leyenda que quien se atreva a ser pareja del sexy e irresistible Arthur Kirkland en educación física morirá a manos de Alfred F. Jones." USxUK, lime.


Un fic de Gakuen creo, no soy tan diestra en los estudiantes pero aquí va una pequeña historia para las siempre fanáticas del USxUK, que espero que sepan, que siempre encontraran alguna pequeña historia de ellos en mi perfil.

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred y sus fundamentados celos, lime.

Allí estaban, physical education, la malvada educación física, está bien, la adoraba, pero era un peligro, tenía que estar atento y alerta, con sus defensas arriba. Alfred miraba a su presa, a su objetivo directamente, aún ni siquiera salía del camarín y él ya estaba detrás de uno de las cabinas esperándolo, con cara de acosador de ingleses pervertido.

Porque todo el mundo lo sabía, así decían todos, así se contaba la historia desde que Alfred tenía sólo quince años.

_"Cuenta la leyenda que quien se atreva a ser pareja de Arthur Kirkland en educación física morirá a manos de Alfred F. Jones."_

Todos lo sabían y quien no lo sabía se enteraría, algunas chicas que eran fieles seguidoras del sensual presidente estudiantil lo odiaban a parir, el sentimiento era mutuo, Alfred también las odiaba, a quien osara si quiera observar con otros ojos a ese británico lo miraría feo por siempre, él era el único que puede hacer ejercicio con ese inglés.

–¡Oh que coincidencia pillarte aquí solo y abandonadito en el camarín -no es que yo asustara a todo el resto-, pues me preguntaba si querrías...! –

–"Hacer educación física conmigo"– suspiró el inglés de manera cotidiana prediciendo lo que diría el chico. –No me queda otra opción, espantas a todos mis posibles compañeros… o compañeras…–

–HAHAHAHA ¡cómo crees, no sería capaz! – sí, lo era, a veces propagó rumores extraños sobre el inglés para que no se lo miraran tanto, se gasta.

Arthur lo siguió con una sonrisa algo ladeada suspirando, lo sabía, ese chico era un verdadero maniático, el inglés estaba con un short algo suelto y una sudadera pegada, en cambio el estadounidense vestía un buzo ancho para abajo y una camisa sin marcas al estilo de un futbolista. Los alumnos los estaban rodeando allí, en el amplio patio de la escuela mirando de reojo a los dos seres.

Porque ellos no hacían educación física, ellos se "violaban" en educación física.

Se ejercitaban raro, Alfred sobre Arthur, casi suspirando su exquisito aroma, casi lamiendo la deliciosa piel sin importarle las miradas asesinas del club de fanes del cejón. Jones lo sabía, no podía dejarle ese gusto a cualquiera, ese cuerpo agotado al correr, las mejilla sonrojadas, el pelo desordenado y la respiración jadeante, estaban haciendo estiramientos con el cuerpo acalorado, caliente, Alfred se puso detrás de Arthur mientras éste se recostaba, se inclino en su espalda y luego tiraba el cuerpo recostado desde los hombros, Arthur emitió pequeños sonidos, quejas e insultos.

Sonidos suculentos, deliciosos que sólo él escuchaba.

¿Cómo podían pedirle que abandonara aquella delirante obsesión? comprimió más los músculos, mirando encantado la cara de leve dolor en los ojos del británico, justo como cuando él está detrás del británico y se la mete profundo, deslizándola por las formadas nalgas, justo esa sensación, ese gozo, era como tener sexo, quería besarlo, pero más de una vez los habían regañado por actos inapropiados en el establecimiento.

Actos inapropiados y una mierda, sólo necesitaba una colchoneta y un lugar oscuro y hacer volar su imaginación. Oh bendita clase de educación física, aquella que formaba ese cuerpo que devoraba como un maniaco en la noche, nadie sabía de su relación con Arthur más muchos la intuían, quería gritarlo suyo, pero tenía que esperar a Arthur.

–¡La clase ha terminado! –anuncia el profesor.

Todos suspiran agotados, menos el estadounidense que brilla con la intensidad de catorce ponys y un duende con una olla de oro, en cambio Arthur como siempre, se siente medio violado y manoseado en el acto, una chica se acerca donde están ellos dos, a Alfred le faltó poco para ladrar y decir "Atrás víbora" cuando lo invitó a salir después de clase.

–No, no puedes…–susurra Alfred. –Hoy veremos una película…–

–¿Una película? –alza la ceja Arthur, nunca había escuchado de algo similar en sus planes.

No sabe cómo ni cuando, pero ya no se escuchan voces de niños minutos después, ahora sólo quedan ellos dos mientras Alfred lo arrastraba hacia el casillero, lo hunde en la pared más cercana, lo arrincona y muerde los labios con fiereza, el inglés inhala y exhala agitado, más que cuando corre, ahora grita y gime sin contenerse, sabe que no hay nadie. Sólo ellos dos, tiene moral, no quiere hacerlo en su preciado establecimiento, pero la erección golpeando su entrepierna, justo en su pene lo hace desistir de la idea.

–Por eso no debes ser mi compañero, Jones. Te excitas al practicar simple gimnasia conmigo…–

–Tus piernas sudando, tu exquisita respiración jadeante, tu cuerpo acalorado pidiéndome que te folle, que te lo meta como nunca antes ¿qué quieres que piense? –susurra con demencia uniendo más su miembro erguido con el de Arthur que poco a poco se levantaba –Es tu culpa Artie…–

–¿Y qué harás al respecto? – sí, quizás lo hacía apropósito, quizás actuaba de forma erótica en aquella clase para volver loco a su americano favorito.

Sólo quizás era así.

La sonrisa se hizo cómplice entre los dos en ese momento mientras empezaban a deslizar sus respectivas camisas fuera de sus cuerpos y el inglés se aseguraba de poner seguro a los camarines de hombres.

La verdad, el problema no era educación física. El problema era él, Arthur Kirkland, y a la vez él mismo, Alfred F. Jones, a toda hora, en todo momento Jones lo querrá junto a él, porque lo ama, lo idolatra, quizás aún era algo inmaduro, tenía diecisiete, pero sabía que ese amor perduraría hasta que dejara de sumar cifras en su vida, cuando todos su seres queridos vayan a dejar flores a su tumba él seguirá allí, amándolo. Los gemidos que vienen luego se escuchan sólidos y frescos, juveniles y sofocados, las embestidas dadas al sacar el short corto inglés de color verde eran agónicas y placenteras.

Alfred y Arthur al final de cuentas… siempre amarán educación física. Pero quizás el pobre tipo que se quedó atrapado en una de las cabinas con los dos angloparlantes follando bestialmente no pensaría igual, él quedaría con trauma de por vida.

Sí, pobre e invisible Matty, nunca superaría esto, se haría monjo, digo, cura.

**N.A: **¿Les gustó? ya saben, al que ose tocar a ese sensual inglés o elegirlo para educación física sufrirá la ira de trescientas hamburguesas de doble queso y trecientas películas malas (?) en fin, es mejor que Arthur siga haciendo pareja con Alfred, así éste lo devora varias veces en el camarín *A*, pobre Matty a todo esto, pero me gustaría estar en su lugar *3*. Me despido, viva el USxUK!

PD: Estoy pensando en hacer un par de lemons en algún fic como ellos de estudiantes, sería lindo *3*


End file.
